fan_pretty_curefandomcom-20200223-history
Akarui Yozora
is a support character in Kunoichi Pretty Cure!. She comes from Amamura along with Nikko to look for the pretty cures. History Akarui is a Kunoichi who comes from Amamura, she sometimes work as a teacher at the Academy as well. One day, a other Kunoichi say that Hizashi-sama want to see her. Getting there, Hizashi-sama say that she, along with Nikko, are choose to They to look for the pretty cures in the earth. Personality She helps the weak and has a strong sense of justice and gentleness when she consoles people. She is cool, serious, obtaining excellent grades, and a capable girl. Strict both with herself and with others. She hates to lose. Doesn't laugh much. A bit careless in her perfection in that she thinks she can do anything by herself and won’t rely on others. She has an aura which makes it difficult to approach her, thus she has few friends. She doesn't laugh because she is tense, and wants to change her cool and stiff character. In fact, she loves to laugh, to the point of spouting out her drink after hearing a random gag. Cute when she shows her dark side. She is an active and smart girl, and she is quite popular in her school. Appearence Akarui has a blonde hair reaching her hips, with tented bangs reaching her eyes. She has eyes of blue color. Akarui's hair is combed with two strands, forming a ribbon and the remaining hair as a ponytail with a red ribbon and a cherry blossom in the middle. Her earrings are cherry blossoms shaped with deep pink and yellow outlines. Akarui wears a light purple kimono with detached sleeves, shoulder pads have wavy cuts roses, the nagajuban neck is red and the bottom of her kimono is a skirt like the petals of cherry blossoms, a red belt with purple obi-dome holding a heart with a cherry blossom in the center, and sleeves start from the middle of the forearm with purple grips and extend to her wrists, end in pink wavy cuts, while its extension have drawn a cherry blossom in pink stockings. Her geta sandals are purple with red grips. Powers and Ability Purity the Taizai-Akarui has the ability of create a arc of Fire, Lightning, flowers or light. Depending on who cure is perform the Attack, the arc will be of the element that the cure has the power relation. To purity the Taizai, she trap it in the arc and sing a sweet melody doing with the Taizai be reassured and purity. 'Control water - the ability to move water through your mind as well as the expansion of it and shape it in a variety of ways. She can create areas of water or blasts of water. This could have limited potential to control the water in other forms such as condensation of the molecules in the air adhere levitating or ice. When she is with this power on the moon Association during the planetary alignment, is highlighted, can control the wind. with all that so this set can thus move objects just by a wave and a hand to bring winds but only uniting all their strength. Frost / Freeze - the ability to freeze water. There is a downside to this power because although water can be cooled down and frozen, this power has no control of the movement of the water. This power can be used to create ice, cooling down hot objects or even lowers the body temperature. Can be combined with control of the water to create an ice ball. with this power, is in the moon pool during the planetary alignment, it is highlighted her power, and the ability to create blizzards. Fire / Heat - the ability to boil water. This can be used to create steam, super heat objects or to raise the body temperature. This is the most dangerous power of the three because the control can easily be lost and can create both heat and drought that can even easily dehydrated people or even create fire. There is a downside to this power because although it can be heated Akarui's power has no control over their movement. This power can come in handy when the need for a steam cover, a melting ice, or drying out quickly. Trivia *Akarui clothes are very similar to Anmitsu Komachi. Category:Minor Characters Category:Yozora Clan Category:Yozora Clan Members Category:Characters Category:CureLove12 Category:Amamura Category:Yozora Akarui Category:Umito Sora Category:Kunoichi Pretty Cure Category:Kunoichi Pretty Cure Characters